Extracts from the leaves of various plants are known to have anti-inflammatory effects on the gums.
Further, leaf extracts are known to be more active when they are applied in powder form. However, powdered leaf extracts are highly hydrophilic; in fact, when a leaf extract is stored in powder form, the grains agglomerate very rapidly to form blocks that cannot be used with a toothbrush.
Furthermore, document FR-A-2 785 534 discloses a method of producing an abrasive composition for a dentifrice, comprising steps of producing an aqueous solution of grains of a calcic material and a carboxylic acid salt, and drying the solution, in particular by atomization. The composition obtained is of no use in treating the gums.